


The Cabin

by CrystalInstinct



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cabin Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Angst, Smut, Snowed In, mentions of Kimbalina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInstinct/pseuds/CrystalInstinct
Summary: One anniversary, two soldiers, one mission without a purpose, one remote cabin on a snowy mountain, one weekend with no prying eyes.





	1. Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> This is not the story I had in mind to write next but a very organic story that I had to write after it manifested itself in my brain. Just some happy, fluffy, smutty, domestic Tuckington to hopefully lighten these short autumn days. 
> 
> This story will have three chapters and will be updated on Sunday evenings (EU times). Happy reading darlings!

Tucker slams his bag down hard on the floor of the transport ship. It’s early, way too early for his liking and the hangar is only now starting to show signs of life as he stands by the open doors waiting for the man responsible for his frustration. 

He should know better, he scolds himself feeling the bitter taste of disappointment taint his tongue. He knew from the beginning that Wash has trouble with his memory but he can’t understand how Wash could have forgot the anniversary of the day that is so important to him. It isn't like there's a ton of other anniversaries that Wash has to remember and to be honest their own anniversary should take priority. A frosty mission out in the middle of nowhere freezing his balls off isn’t the way he wanted to celebrate the day that could be considered their anniversary and at the moment he’s not even sure he wants Wash there. 

No that’s a lie, he thinks. Of course he wants to be with Wash, to be near him at every given point in their busy days that their paths cross. That goes double for missions. He knows he would spend the entire time Wash would be on a mission worrying and barely functioning as a human being. He knows it, and he knows Wash knew too. 

“Speak of the devil.” He mutters crossing his arms as he watches Wash rush through the backdoors with his bag and a data pad in his hand. He’s talking to Palomo who’s trailing behind him and even from this distance Tucker knows he’s hounding Wash over something unimportant. Wash’s shoulders are tight and Tucker knows Wash’s patience is wearing thin. 

Wash looks good, he thinks as Wash stops in the middle of the hangar and hands the data pad to Palomo with what looks like an answer that isn’t what he looked for. Wash shakes his head as he watches Palomo run off before turning around to look at him.

There’s something in the way that he looks at him that makes Tucker melt instantly as much as he wants to complain about the early morning, the cold weather and all the other things he had prepared but forgot the moment he locked eyes with Wash. He feels his edges soften as he looks at Wash in his civilian clothes, so small in the middle of the other soldiers in their armor. He’s older than the first time he saw him but there’s still that same spark in his eyes, hidden behind the wear and tear of their lives. 

Wash hikes up his bag and looks unsure for a split second, a second Tucker’s not sure how he noticed. Wash closes the gap between them but stops on the ramp and looks up at him. Tucker wants to reach for him but stays put. 

“I can’t believe you signed us up on this shitty mission.” He says with a huff and something he can’t quite place flashes in Wash’s eyes. “You of all people? You’re freezing cold like all the time, and now you’re dragging me to the end of the world for a bullshit mission.”

Wash walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder and for the first time it’s Tucker who looks up at Wash. Wash’s bag falls to the ground beside his own and Wash leans down to rest his forehead against his, a gesture so much more intimate without the helmets. 

“Trust me Tucker.” He says softly before placing a quick kiss on the top of his nose before walking past him, his hand lingering on his shoulder as he passes to speak with the pilot. 

Tucker sighs as he turns around as the ramp closes and the engine starts to rumble under his boots, the vibrations so much more prominent without the heavy armor. Wash is talking in hush tones with the pilot, probably looking over the coordinates. The sunlight that glares through the windshield illuminates the golden tones in his hair that have started to give way to more and more grey highlights. 

Tucker stands still and looks at Wash and feels so at peace. The sound of his laugh bounce back into the back of the pelican as he stands completely lost in the scene. The light on his skin makes him seem almost ethereal and the glare of the sun wipes away all the worry and stress in his face as they rise and start their journey north. 

“Trust me.” He mutters so quietly he’s not sure if he said anything out loud. Trust Wash? For years that has been the constant in his life and he cannot think of doing anything else. Tucker shakes off the remnants of frustration that lingered in his bones and decides with a huff to do just that. Trust Wash, he knows what he’s doing. 

Wash turns around and looks back at Tucker with a ghost of a smile on his lips and freezes as he realizes Tucker has been watching him the whole time. A hint of a blush creep on his cheeks as he pats a hasty goodbye to the pilot before marching towards Tucker. He grabs his shirt and leans down and kisses Tucker with a hunger usually only reserved for late nights in private. 

The last of Tuckers will power melts away and he reaches up to get closer to Wash, brushing his fingers through his hair that has been warmed by the sunlight. 

“Goddamn it I wanted to be mad at you.” Tucker sighs as he rests his head on Wash’s chest. Wash’s hands envelop him pulling him close. 

“I’m sorry.” Wash chuckles and it echoes through his chest and brings a smile toTucker’s face. 

“Love you.” He looks up at Wash and those gorgeous eyes that gaze down into his soul. He presses a softer kiss on his lips. 

“Love you too.” Wash sighs. The plane dips as the pilot adjusts their course and without their boots they both stumble with a laugh. “We should probably sit down.”

“You don’t say.” Tucker says as he reaches up and closes the safety harness over himself. 

“Just trust me.” Wash repeats and looks at him with what looks awfully close to mischief in his eyes. Tucker narrows his eyes at him.

Wash grabs his hand in his as they settle in for the ride. 

\----

“This is it?” Tucker says incredulously as he looks at the wooden cabin in front of them. The wind is digging through all his layers as the pelican disappears behind them. 

“This is it.” Wash answers, his voice more excited than Tuckers. Tucker looks at him as they stand knee deep in snow on this mountain range. “Isn’t it perfect?”

Tucker’s not sure if perfect is the word he’d use. He has to admit that the view is more gorgeous than all of the views he’s ever seen combined. The cabin rests near the top of one of the tallest mountains on this planet, and all he can see behind them is sky as far as the eye can see. 

“It’s something alright.” Tucker says as he takes a step towards the cabin. 

As they get closer to the cabin he has to admit the cabin is quaint. The timber looks frosted from the outside, and frost flowers cover the windows. It’s small, smaller than most bases he’s been stationed at but judging by the look of the cabin this was for civilian use before the war. The snow layered in thick fluffy blankets over the roof glitter like Donut’s room in the late evening sunlight. 

He’s panting halfway to the door in the knee-high snow and he’s exhausted by the time they arrive at the door. Wash produces a key from his jacket and opens the wooden door peering inside before opening it the whole way. 

It’s far more impressive on the inside Tucker realizes as he brushes the snow off of his clothes as he enters the small cabin. The walls are wooden but lighter on the inside than they had been on the outside. A large fireplace dominates the room they’re in, the dark stones contrasting with the largely wooden interior. In the middle of the room a small couch divides the room into living and dining. The table is surrounded by mismatched chairs. On the far wall there’s a small kitchen under a loft and Tucker can see the edge of a white linen clad double bed on the loft high above them. 

Wash dumps most of his outerwear with his shoes as he rushes in to the fireplace and starts piling wood on the fireplace. Tucker moves more slowly, still wearing his jacket as he closes the door and flicks the light switch. Nothing happens but he didn’t expect it either. He dumps his shoes and bag by the door.

“Whatcha want me to do?” He asks as he walks over to Wash who is now igniting the wood. The crackle of the fire resonates deep in his soul, something so primal about that sound in this climate that makes him shiver. 

“The generator should be out back, if you could go turn it on please? It should get dark soon so lights would be amazing.”

“Sure thing.” Tucker answers and pulls his boots back on by the door. He looks back at Wash looking at the fire crouched on the rug between the couch and the fireplace. “Hey wait a minute. Are you sending me out there just so you don’t have to go outside?”

“You’ve said it for years, I get cold easily.” He looks back at Tucker with a smug smile. Tucker just shakes his head with a small laugh as he treks outside and around the cabin. 

The generator isn’t hard to find. Someone else had been here before them he realizes as he steps in the snowed over tracks. The generator’s sheltered from the elements and it doesn’t take long before Tucker gets it up and running. It’s not too different from the generators in the bases and he’s got years of experience with those. 

“Thanks.” Wash says from the kitchen as he closes the door behind him and takes his outerwear off, hanging it on the hooks on the wall. 

“No problem.” He answers as he brushes his hair out of his face as he walks to the kitchen. “Hey, do you know if there’s been anyone here recently?”

“Kimball sent a squad here last week to make sure this place was still up and running and to drop of some supplies for us. Why?”

“There were footprints outside. That was probably them checking the generator then.”

“Mm.” Wash hums his agreement as he loads their food into the cabinets in the kitchen from a box that had been waiting for them. 

“So Wash?” Tucker says after a while, leaning back against the cabinets watching the sun set behind the mountain range from their windows. 

“Yeah?”

“What are we doing here?”

“Our mission is to monitor for possible chatter coming through the comm tower up on the mountain. The feds used to use this comm tower during the civil war and Kimball thinks there’s a chance it will be used by rouge groups if there’s any of those left. Which is highly unlikely by the way, but the chance still exists. I thought you read the brief.”

“I did. We’re stuck here for days to listen for chatter that is highly unlikely to even exist.”

“Yes.”

“So what’s the point?”

“The point Tucker-“ Wash stops and lays the cans on the counter and starts to walk closer to him. “-is that the signal from Armonia doesn’t reach all the way to this comm tower. There’s no way nobody can contact us and interrupt anything. There’s nobody here except for me and you. Just us.”

“Wait what?”

“Just me-“ Wash is pressed against him and his voice sends shivers of anticipation down his spine. “-and you.”

“Oh.” Tucker breathes in deep as realization hits him. 

“Do you understand why I volunteered us for this “mission” now?” Wash asks. 

“I think I get the picture.” Tucker says pulling Wash close and kisses him hard. His hands cup Wash’s face and he smiles against him. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Wash says with a laugh. “You’re hard to forget.”

Tucker doesn’t know what to say. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him and he doesn’t know how to express the emotions that weigh so heavy in his stomach as he gazes over the cabin and the last rays of sunlight that paint the walls and both of them in golden tones. He had started this day so upset over Wash forgetting him, forgetting them, but he ends it feeling like the most beloved person on this planet. Probably this solar system too, he thinks. He’s not sure how he’s ever going to be able to do the same for Wash, to make a surprise this wonderful. 

“You okay?” Wash asks next to him and Tucker realizes he’s been silent for a long time just trying to survive the tidal wave of emotions he can’t name. Wash squeezes his hand and Tucker leans against him.

“Beyond okay.” He answers his voice cracking. “I don’t- I can’t-“

He tries to motion with his hand, tries to put words to what he’s feeling. Wash grabs it and presses a kiss on his knuckles. 

“Are you happy?” He asks with a smile.

“Yeah.” Tucker breathes. “This is amazing.”

“It's nothing really.” Wash replies with a squeeze of his hand.

"No. This is beyond amazing." Tucker answers with a huff. As much as he loved how humble Wash could be at times, he really needs him to know how important this is to him but at the same time he doesn't want to spoil the moment by insisting. "How did you manage to swing this with Kimball?"

Wash laughs sheepishly and cups the back of his neck. 

"I exchanged some information." He says, but continues at the sight of Tucker's raised eyebrow. "More specifically I gave her some pointers on what Carolina might like."

"Really?" Tucker laughs.

"Yeah." Wash answers. "I promised to not tell anyone."

"I swear I'll never tell." Tucker says with a smile and they both know it wouldn't be long before everyone at base knew about it whether Tucker told anyone or not. News tended to spread quicker than it took for a sandwich to disappear from Grif's plate. 

"And I also volunteered the red team to cover our guard duties." Wash says with an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sure they'll be happy." Tucker says with a cackle as he kisses Wash again. Wash tastes so sweet against him, and he feels himself forgetting about the base with every lungful of his scent. 

"Thanks again." He whispers against his lips between kisses. 

"Anything for you." Wash whispers back and squeezes him closer.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I'm starving." Tucker whispers back and Wash laughs with him as they pull apart and adjust their shirts before wandering into the kitchen to make food and make themselves more at home at this cabin that will be their home for the weekend.


	2. Snow Blanket

The sun wakes Tucker up the next morning. The view from the loft is breathtaking in the morning with the first rays of the sun creeping over the mountains. 

He’s warm and groggy as he looks at Wash pressed against him still asleep. He doesn’t think he’s ever going to be over the sight of Wash sleeping. Some of it comes from the knowledge of how hard he struggles with sleeping but he’s also so breathtakingly gorgeous when sleep manages to wipe away all his worries and struggles. 

He presses a soft kiss on the top of Wash’s head as he wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer to him. He doesn’t mind Wash’s cool skin against his as much as he likes to tease him about the way he curls close to him in the night when he’s cold. Tucker won’t admit it to anyone but he loves the way Wash presses himself close to soak in his warmth.

The sun continues its path over the mountain as the lone clock downstairs ticks a lazy rhythm and for the first time in years he’s in no hurry nowhere. There’s no drills to be had, there’s no meetings to be slept through, there’s nothing except for this small cabin and the man sleeping soundly in his arms. He feels like he’s going to burst with joy as continues to look at the view and occasionally press small kisses on Wash’s head.

The sun is a good way on its journey over the mountain range as Wash’s eyes flutter open. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Tucker smiles and lays down the book he found in the bookshelf as he returned to bed from the bathroom earlier. Wash looks confused for a while before his brain wakes up.

“Mornin’” His voice is rough from sleep and he rubs his eyes as he sits up. The blanket around him pool around his waist and reveals his bare upper body to the cool air in the cabin. “What time is it?”

“Does it matter?” Tucker answers with a laugh and to his surprise Wash laughs with him as he lays back down and pulls the blanket over him again. 

“I guess it doesn’t.” Tucker hears Wash’s muffled answer from under the blanket. “It’s so cold out there.”

Tucker chuckles and pulls the blanket off of Wash’s face and places a kiss on his lips. 

“Morning breath.” Wash says as he pulls away.

“Don’t care, I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for years now.”

“Oh really?” Wash answers with a smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“You know me babe, I’ve been thinking of naughty things.”

“Like what?”

“Like the thought of you writhing underneath me begging me to let you cum.”

“That doesn’t sound like me-“

“Oh we both know it sounds like you.”

“You’re awfully full of yourself.”

“I’m hoping to be full of you as well.”

Tucker silences Wash’s reply with a kiss. He dips down low, his hair cascading around them isolating them from the room. Wash’s nose bump against his and his mouth twists into a smile. Tucker’s hands roam across Wash’s chest, drawing lazy lines across him leaving goose bumps in his wake. 

Tucker’s hands roam over Wash’s shoulders and up his arms pulling them above his head with a firm motion as he peppers Wash’s neck with kisses. He feels Wash’s arms tense for a moment and releases his grip slightly as he locks eyes with Wash. He waits patiently for the nod to go ahead not wanting to rush things and make Wash uncomfortable. 

Wash relaxes after a moment and nods for Tucker to continue. He kisses Wash’s hands before reaching up and tying them to the headboard. He makes sure the pressure is alright and not too loose to be useless. He sits up and appreciates the view.  
Wash is flushed underneath him as he leans back. Tucker is aware of the hardness underneath him but pays him no mind. He takes his time, letting his eyes roam across Wash’s taut arms and chest. The cabin is void of any sounds other than their breathing as Tucker appreciates the man underneath him while Wash looks at him intensely and hungrily growing more impatient and embarrassed by the moment. 

“Tucker-“

Tucker shushes him. Wash shifts underneath him, trying to gain any friction to his even more prominent member. Tucker shifts his weight off him and Wash groans in protest.

“Tucker.” 

Tucker places his hands on Wash’s chest and leans in for a kiss. Wash is hungry now, his lips demanding and needy against Tucker. Tucker lifts himself off the bed and stands by the bed for a moment relishing in the disappointed sigh from Wash. The sheets are a mess already, the duvet has been kicked to the ground and Wash is sprawled in the bed naked and rock-hard. 

Tucker moves around the bed tracing his fingertips lightly on Wash’s thighs as he passes making Wash twitch under his touch. No matter how red his cheeks are, Wash’s eyes never leave him and his stomach flutters at the thought. 

“What I do I want to do?” Tucker muses as he pauses at the end of the bed. The view is breathtaking from here. Wash’s cock is hard and ready to go and Tucker aches to feel him in him but he knows the longer he teases Wash the better their climax will be. 

“Tucker.” Wash’s voice is stern but it only makes him smile wider. 

“What’s the rush babe?” He asks. Wash rolls his eyes at him. 

Tucker moves to the bedside table and pulls out the lube and a condom before crawling between Wash’s widespread legs.

“I’m trusting you not to break me in half with your legs but if you don’t behave I’m going to have to tie you down.” Tucker says leaning back against the backboard. “You gonna behave?”

Wash nods and swallows hard. 

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes Tucker. I’ll behave.” Wash answers and Tucker watches his dick twitch against his stomach. 

“Look at you, so eager and ready already.” Tucker whispers and lets his hand stroke his own cock with slow strokes. Wash looks at him, his eyes darting between his eyes and the lazy stroking of his cock. 

“Please Tucker.” Wash pleads. 

“Please what babe?” Tucker answers innocently while thumbing the tip of his cock spreading his already leaking precum over his puckered hole before pressing one finger inside him with a shudder. “We’ve discussed this part. You know what to say.”

“Please-“ Wash pleads, shifting his hips against the mattress even more desperate for his touch since noticing Tucker’s finger inside of him. “Please touch me.”

“This good?” Tucker asks with a smile as he gently presses the ball of his foot against Wash’s balls. Wash moans and throws his head back as Tucker continues to watch him in awe while inserting another finger inside him stretching him so sweetly. 

Tucker strokes are firmer now as he watches Wash move his hips to create friction but his movements start to become more and more frantic as he struggles to find a good angle. Tucker keeps his foot still, just out of reach for Wash to be able to do much, but just close enough to tease him. He adds another finger and is working himself ready for when Wash asks for him. 

“Tucker.” Wash’s voice is frustrated as he groans and slumps against the bed. 

“What babe?”

“I need-“ Wash continues but pauses trying to form words for the things he needs. Tucker observes silently as Wash ponders. “I want you.”

“Obviously.” Tucker answers but stops his stroking. “You need to be more specific babe.”

“I need you, I want- I need to be in you.” Wash says with considerable effort and bright red cheeks but Tucker shifts his weight and places a kiss on the inside of his left ankle. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Tucker says between kisses as he kisses his way up his leg. He lingers on his inner thigh, pressing his face close to where he knows Wash wants him but ghosts his way past his cock until he’s pressed against Wash’s chest. Their cocks are pressed together, throbbing under his weight as he shifts his weight to straddle Wash.

Wash jolts as Tucker rolls the condom over Wash’s cock before wrapping his hand around his member and lines himself up. Tucker waits until Wash looks him in the eyes before slowly lowering himself down. 

Wash is hard and huge inside of him, a sensation so wonderful he’s sure he will never get tired of. Wash’s arms are flexed and tense above his head as he moans louder than Tucker has ever heard before. He groans and places a hand on Wash’s hip to balance him as he lowers inch by inch until he’s flush against Wash. 

“Fuck me.” Tucker breathes as he focuses on the feeling of being filled to the brim with Wash. His breath is labored and his hair is sticking to his skin. 

“You look so amazing right now.” Wash breathes and Tucker locks eyes with him. His cheeks are red and his skin is glistening and his member is throbbing inside of him but his eyes are as filled as Tucker is with pure love and admiration. Tucker’s breath gets caught in his chest at the sight. 

He leans down to place a kiss on his lips and their moans from the movement are muffled in their kiss. 

“Love you.” Tucker whispers against his lips.

“Love you too.” Wash answers with a smile that turns into a gasp as Tucker starts to move. 

Tucker starts slow and steady, shifting his weight around to find the sweet spot before picking the pace up. His own moans mix with Wash’s as he rides him like there’s no tomorrow. The cabin around them disappears in the haze of need and the sounds of sex surround them as they climb together towards climax.

Tucker shifts forward and cries out as Wash’s cock hits him with every thrust just the way he loves it. Wash’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth drops wide-open as Tucker squeezes around him. Wash’s growl emanates deep within in chest and Tucker shudders at the ferocity of it. 

Wash shouts his name as he comes and twitches inside of him. Tucker doesn’t need more to reach his climax and cries out as he feels his semen splash on his stomach. He shudders and stumbles catching himself before falling over. 

Tucker catches his breath while tossing the used condom in the trash and reaching over to untie Wash. His fingers are clumsy over the knot but he manages to get it loose and helps Wash slowly move his hands. He runs his hands on Wash’s arms massaging the feel back into them.

“You okay?” He asks as he cleans them off with his t-shirt from yesterday. Wash smiles sleepily at him and grabs his hand. He lifts it up to his lips and places a tender kiss on his knuckles.

“Better than okay.” He answers. 

Tucker smiles and snuggles back into the bed and pulls their covers on over them as Wash rests his head against Tucker’s shoulder. 

“We should start every morning like this.” Tucker says placing a soft kiss on the top of Wash’s head.

“I don’t think Kimball would love that.” Wash says with a laugh. “We’d never get anything done.”

“That’s the best part of it.”

“I think you’ve been hanging out with Grif too much.”

\---

He passes a steaming cup of coffee to Wash as he emerges from the bathroom dressed in a flannel shirt. His hair is still damp from the shower and his lips taste like peppermint as he kisses him. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Tucker asks as he sits down at the table with his coffee, wrapping his hands around the warm cup. 

Wash shrugs as he sits down opposite of him, taking a sip of the coffee. The steam from the cup reddens his skin and Tucker can’t stop staring at the way his freckles dance as he frowns as he looks out of the windows.

“We should go take a look at the relay but it looks cold as hell out there. There’s a small chance of a blizzard this night.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure Wash?” Tucker smirks nudging his feet against Wash’s. He rolls his eyes but smiles back at Tucker. 

“Fine. We’ll head out after I’m sufficiently caffeinated.”

They sit quietly for a while sipping their drinks and just enjoying the peace and quiet. Tucker never imagined how sweet the silence would be, it’s never been something he thought he needed. There were always distractions back home, Caboose making a ruckus, the reds attacking, a war. Here it’s just the sound of the clock ticking lazily on the wall, Wash and the sounds of sipping hot drinks. 

He stands up after a while and takes their cups to the kitchen and rinses them off. He hums a song that he can’t remember the name of or where he heard it in the first place. His voice fills the space and he sways slowly as he dries the cups. 

Hands sneak up his chest as Wash presses his body against his back. He leans into the touch and smiles as Wash places a soft kiss on his shoulder. He continues his humming and sways with Wash for a while just holding on to Wash’s hands, the towel discarded hastily in the sink. 

“What’s the song?” Wash asks after a while, his voice soft but still startling in his ear as he rests his head on Wash’s shoulder. 

“Don’t remember.” Tucker answers him tracing nonsensical patterns on Wash’s arms. 

“It’s nice.” Wash says softly nuzzling his nose against his neck. His breath is warm against his skin and he smiles at the sensation as he hums his agreement. “You continue to amaze me every day.”

“You’re such a sap.” Tucker laughs and presses a kiss on Wash’s hand and twirls around. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Wash answers with a smile and kisses him. Tucker’s hand sneaks up Wash’s shirt reaching to grab him closer. Wash smiles wider as he pulls back and places a hand on Tucker’s chest.

“We’ll never get anything done at this pace.”

“You’re no fun.” Tucker teases as he pecks a quick kiss before throwing his arms out. “Lead the way babe.”

The snow is higher than it was the day before and Tucker can feel it as he tracks behind Wash on a path that is only slightly visible underneath the snow. No matter the layers he has on his legs he feels the cold hug from the drift hugging his legs as he sweats more than he has sweated in a while as they ascend the mountain. 

Wash turns around and faces him when they’re about halfway there. His nose and cheeks are bright red but he smiles as he holds up a finger to shush him and points past him. Tucker leans past him and it takes him a few seconds to spot the white fox staring at them in the distance. 

“Oh wow.” He breathes as all three of them stand still in the sparkling snow illuminated by the afternoon sun. Wash stands close to him as they watch the fox dart away from them startled by something they didn’t hear. 

“It’s so gorgeous here.” Wash says motioning with his hand. “I never thought I’d see something like this.”

“No snow where you grew up?” Tucker asks moving to stand side by side with Wash. Their breaths blend together to form a large cloud that gets whisked away by the wind. 

“No.” Wash admits still looking at the peaks. “Not much of anything to be honest. I grew up on a base in the middle of nowhere.”

“Sounds dreary.” He says encouraging him with a small bump against Wash’s arm. With all these layers he’s not sure if Wash even felt it.

“It wasn’t all bad. Had my mom and a few friends.” Wash looks lost in memories and Tucker isn’t sure what to say. He’s curious and wants to hear more but he knows this isn’t the time to press for answers. He knows Wash will tell him when he’s ready for it. “The food was terrible though. The rations were beyond dry and bland.”

“Some things never change.” Tucker answers with a laugh that mixes with Wash’s. The cloud of their breaths around them rise up and disappear into the cosmos. Tucker traces it with his gaze and looks up at the stars still visible even at noon. The stars sparkle in competition with the snow underneath them, creaking and groaning as they shuffle trying to stay warm. For a moment Tucker is sure that if he jumped he’d fall into the stars, if he just reached up he’d be able to grab a star. 

“How about you?” He glances at Wash who’s looking at him his eyes wide and filled to the brim with a mixture of awe and love. He smiles at him and looks back up, grabbing Wash’s mitten covered hand in his. 

“It was nothing special. Had plenty of snow though.” 

“Really?” Tucker sees Wash look back at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Oh yeah.” He nods with a smile looking back at Wash. “First time I didn’t freeze my ass off was in Blood Gulch. It was too hot there though.”

“Gulches tend to be.” Wash deadpans and the laugh that bubble out of Tucker is so pure it doesn’t feel out of place here with the pristine snow and the cosmos floating above them. 

“Smartass.” He places a soft kiss on Wash’s lips. “Speaking of asses, get going so we get inside when it’s still light outside.”

Wash smacks his arm with a smile but starts climbing again. Tucker follows him with a smile on his face that gets erased quickly by the climb.

He’s openly panting by the time the reach the relay but he’s not alone. Wash is standing beside him having as hard of a time breathing as he has. Tucker folds over with his hands on his knees before straightening back up again. 

“Fuck me.” He huffs as he looks at the relay. Wash hums his agreement beside him.

“Well it’s upright, that’s gotta count for something?” Tucker says as he follows in Wash’s footsteps to get a closer look at the relay. The metal is covered in frost but the light is still blinking at the top. Wash walks over to the control panel and messes with it as Tucker hits some of the icicles down where he can reach them.

“It’s still up and running.” Wash confirms as Tucker jumps away from falling ice. “It’s not broadcasting or receiving anything but it’s still up.”

“Fuck yes.” Tucker answers as he hikes over to him. “So what now?”

“I don’t think there’s more to do here.” Wash confesses as he looks up at the relay. “There’s nothing to receive and nothing from this tower will reach Armonia. There’s nothing to be fixed as everything is still working so I think we’re free to head down and enjoy the rest of our weekend.”

“Fuck yes!” Tucker repeats with a fist pump. “I’m freezing my dick off here.”

“Oh I think you’ll be fine.” Wash remarks as he covers the panel before leading the way back to where they climbed up from. 

The roof of the cabin is visible from here. The smoke rising from the fireplace promises warmth and the walk down is quicker than the climb. They race the sunset on their way down and by the time they arrive at the cabin the sun has already dipped behind the mountains. Wash fills a basket with firewood from the woodshed by the cabin before they make their way in and strip off their outer clothes. 

The warm air inside the cabin burns like fire on Tucker’s cheeks as they hang their coats and place boots to dry by the fire. Wash’s cheeks are redder than he has ever seen, redder than after every one of Tucker’s jokes. 

They warm up by the fire before making a simple dinner together. It’s nice, Tucker thinks as he stirs the stew. Wash is grabbing them bowls from the cupboard and the whole thing seems so right. Settling down with him suddenly doesn’t feel like a foreign thought to him. He gets lost in the swirling of the meat in the stew and deep in his thoughts of a small house with just the two of them and Junior when he’s on school holidays. 

It’s dark outside as they settle on the couch filled with the warmth from the stew. Wash tends the fire before making himself comfortable on the couch underneath Tucker and a blanket. They listen to the fire crackle and the wind whip the walls around them as they share stories of their childhoods, of their families and their friends and all the small stuff that make life so much more enjoyable. Tucker feels so happy and relaxed he’s sure he’s going to burst. Maybe someday he’ll find themselves a home to settle down in. In fact, nothing would make him happier to have this to come home to everyday after a long day rebuilding Armonia.


	3. Blizzard

Wash’s side of the bed is empty as Tucker wakes up. The sheets are crumpled and cold as he sits up and yawns. The light is light as it pours through the windows and illuminates the chilly space. 

The floor is cold under his feet as he pulls on his sweats and a shirt he finds on the rail of the loft. As he steps down to the ground floor the outer door is pulled open and Wash rushes in with the cold air. Tucker exclaims as he jumps up to the couch to escape the cold air that flows through the floors as Wash closes the door.

“It seems they were right about the blizzard; the wind is harsh already.” Wash says with a shiver before smiling at Tucker standing on the couch. “Sorry, I thought I’d get inside before you’d be awake.”

He stomps his snowy feet by the door before stepping out of his boots and making his way to the fireplace with the firewood he brought in. 

“I didn’t like waking up alone.” Tucker grumbles as he steps carefully down on the rug. 

“I’m sorry.” Wash says, putting the firewood down by the fireplace and stepping close and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I didn’t like leaving you but you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Why were you up anyway?” Tucker asks as Wash stacks the woods to dry, even as his eyes dart to the sliver of skin that is exposed as Wash bends over. 

“Don’t know. I woke up and I didn’t feel sleepy at all.” Wash stops for a moment. “I can’t remember when was the last time I felt like that.”

“That sounds amazing.” Tucker says with a smile as he walks to the kitchen to make coffee. “You want?”

“Sure.” Wash says, righting himself and walking over to the kitchen table. “You know I’m really happy we came here.”

“Me too.” Tucker answers with a wide smile, and for a moment the sight of Wash leaning against the kitchen table without his dark circles and wearing a soft flannel makes his heart stop. He looks so happy as he smiles at him that Tucker has to catch his breath. He focuses all his might to remembering this sight, to the smallest detail.

“What?” Wash asks as Tucker stares for a bit too long. He shuffles awkwardly against the table and looks down at his clothes to see if there’s something wrong. 

“Nothing.” Tucker answers immediately but Wash’s inquisitive look makes him shrug with a smile. “You looked just so happy and rested and I just realized how lucky I am.”

“Oh my god Tucker.” Wash laughs as he walks over and kisses him. Tucker grabs him closer and tangles his hands into his hair. 

“If you ever tell anyone I said that I’ll come after you.” Tucker threatens Wash as they break for air but all he can muster is a smile and a small shake of his head as he rests his forehead against Wash’s. Wash laughs, really laughs and the sound is like electricity through Tucker. 

“And do what exactly?”

“You don’t think I’ll be able to take you down _old man_?”

“I’ll like to see you try.” 

The smirk on Wash’s face is outright mischievous as he takes a step back and squares his shoulders. Tucker raises his eyebrow as he looks him over. No man had the right to look this good, he thinks briefly before his brain catches up to the challenge.

“We really gonna do this?” Tucker asks and motions to the crammed kitchen. Wash just shrugs and the smile on his face widens.

“You don’t sound so sure _Captain_.”

Oh they’re going to do this. Tucker smiles as he takes a tentative step towards Wash who’s still looking casual but years of training taught Tucker that he was anything but that.

Wash ducks under his first swipe and skillfully sidesteps his grapple. It’s like trying to grab onto a bar of soap in the bath as Tucker tries and fails again and again to get a hold of Wash. He didn’t expect to do so, but he finds himself increasingly frustrated as Wash avoids his moves. 

Before he knows it Wash gets a foot in and swipes his feet from underneath him. Tucker falls on the soft rug as Wash straddles him and holds his arms. 

“Like the view?” Tucker asks with a grin. He has to admit that even though he was never going to be able to get the jump on Wash, he enjoys the aftermath too much to step down from the challenge.

“Always.” Wash smiles before leaning in and pressing a kiss on his lips. 

The afternoon passes slowly as the wind continues to pick up speed and strength. Tucker finds himself sitting opposite of Wash at the dining table shuffling the pack of cards he found in one of the cupboards as Wash read the rules from a worn card. A cup of hot cocoa sits beside him and he watches Wash take a sip of his before he deals out the cards. 

It takes them a few rounds to get the hang of the game but it’s a nice past time. Tucker rests his leg against Wash’s underneath the table and only means only half of the curses he flings as Wash forces him to draw more cards. 

“Did you have any pets?” Tucker asks suddenly as he rests his hand against his jaw as he waits for Wash to make his move. Wash looks up at Tucker surprised at his question. 

“Not really.” He answers Tucker and draws cards. “Why?”

“I was just curious. I know a lot about you but I don’t think I’ll ever not want to know more.”

“I understand.” Wash replies and seems lost in his thoughts for a while. Tucker stays quiet, knowing better than to startle him. “I did have a rat I fed when I was a child. Before I enlisted.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Wash smiles fondly. “Mom hated the thing, said it brought disease and terror to the house but I liked him. Named him after one of the nearby moons because her fur was the same color as it's atmosphere.”

“Nerd.” Tucker says with too much amusement and love to ever be insulting. 

“I was.” Wash laughs. “I loved space and everything about it. That’s one of the reasons I enlisted. Not perhaps the most important reason but one nonetheless.”

“I get that.” Tucker smiles. 

“Apples or pears?” Wash asks shaking the memory he’s not thought about in years as he plays a card. Tucker glances at the pile at the middle of the table before answering.

“Apples.” He flicks through the cards in his hands thoughtfully. “Not the processed kind either. There was this time at Chorus we got actual apples and man I still think about that day.”

“I don’t remember that.” Wash says before huffing at the sight of the +4 card on the table. 

“You wouldn’t.” Tucker answers with a hint of a grimace. “It was before we got you back.”

“Oh.” Wash pauses for a moment. “You shouldn’t feel bad about bringing that up, it’s in the past now and there’s nothing to gain from trying to tiptoe around it.”

“I know.” Tucker sighs and glances at the vast whiteness whirling outside their windows. “It sucks though.”

“It did.” Wash corrects and they’re silent for the next few rounds. 

“Would you rather-“ Tucker starts but Wash’s raised eyebrow stops him. “It’s not like that. Not this time. I was going to say would you rather spend a day on a deserted island or in the jungle?”

“I’ve done both.” Wash answers shuffling through his cards before looking up at Tucker’s surprised face. “Well when we crashed here we crashed into a jungle.”

“That’s debatable.” Tucker says rolling his eyes. “It was a canyon in a jungle. It wasn’t like we were fighting monkeys.”

“That’s what you think a jungle is?” Wash laughs playing his card.

“All the jungles I’ve ever seen.”

“Now that’s a story I’d love to hear.” Wash answers standing up and walking over to the kitchen to refill his mug. Tucker leans back in his chair as he answers.

“Well it was a bar named Jungle and there were these bouncers-“

“Never mind.” Wash exclaims with a laugh. “But if Chorus doesn’t count there was a time during Freelancer I was airdropped into a jungle. The mission turned out to be nothing and I got to spend a few weeks dripping wet and miserable.”

“What about the island?”

“Same deal.” Wash says with a smile as he sits back down. “Got horribly sunburned though.”

“Yikes.” Tucker grimaces both at the story and at the card Wash played. “So, neither?”

“Neither.”

They both laugh as they resume their questions and card game. 

It’s later, after Tucker washed their dinner dishes as he crawls against Wash who shifts on the now crammed couch so that they’re both comfortable. Tucker sighs as he relaxes against Wash, content in listening to his heart beat steadily under him. Wash’s hand creeps up and secures him to his side as he continues to read to the novel he found in the bookcase earlier. 

The fire crackles softly beside him and Tucker doesn’t quite catch the moment his eyes close as he is rocked by Wash’s steady breathing. The crackling of the fire and the steady beating underneath him blend seamlessly together as he drifts off, tired from their earlier antics.

It’s dark by the time he opens his eyes again. The fire is lower in the fireplace and Wash has moved slightly underneath him. The windows are pitch-black and he hears the soft whine of the wind against the cabin mix with the crackling and the lazy tick of the clock behind him. Wash’s hand is drawing small circles on his arm as Tucker sees the gently lowered book on the rug by the couch. 

He’s warm from the sleep and the nearness to Wash and the fire and his hands feel like fire against Wash’s skin as he feels his hands slip under his shirt as he traces his side. He nuzzles his cheek against his shoulder in response and presses a light, lazy kiss on the sliver of skin that peeks his shirt. Wash’s fingers trace lazy figures on his side, and he feels his skin respond to the chill of his touch. 

He turns his head and presses kisses on Wash’s neck, making his way up and up until his lips capture his in a soft and tender kiss. Wash’s hand grabs his side, pressing him closer to him as he kisses him back. Tuckers hands free themselves from the blanket and he presses them against Wash’s chest to turn him.

He climbs on him, straddling him letting the blanket slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor. The crackling of the fire mimics the way his nerves crackle as Wash’s hands grab a hold of his hips before traveling up and finally tossing his shirt across the room. He leans down and caresses his face in his hands, basking in the emotions that pool in his eyes before pressing his forehead against his. 

Wash blinks at him, his smile lazy and relaxed as he moves his hands on his chest. His touch is cold against his skin, normally warmer than his but now, as his touch lingers and caresses scorching hot. He grinds his hips against his, his legs shifting to allow him to dip deeper. 

Wash hums as he shifts to allow Tucker to pull his shirt off. Their eyes lock as Tucker reaches down until his hand caresses Wash’s member and his eyes flutter shut. Tucker kisses him, and drinks in the way his body moves under his hand.

Wash is almost out of breath as he works with Tucker to toss the rest of their clothes away. Their hands roam as Wash captures Tucker with a kiss. Wash’s hand reach over to grab Tuckers cock as Tucker softly moans into the kiss. He breaks for air and rests his forehead against Wash’s as he looks down at him filled to the brim with love for him. 

Tucker presses the bottle into Wash’s free hand without words and Wash doesn’t even question where it came from before pressing a kiss on his lips, nuzzling his nose against his as the bottle flips open in his hand. 

The noises that escape Tuckers mouth as he carefully presses a finger in drive him insane. Tucker throws his head back as he rocks back on his finger, his throat and neck exposed as a shiver runs through him. Wash leans forward and presses sloppy kisses all over his chest as he twirls his finger adding another finger.

His cock twitches as Tucker moans and groans as his fingers continue to work him open and ready. The golden tones from the fire crackling nearby flicker across his shimmering skin and for a moment Wash is sure Tucker’s divine. 

Tucker lunges back down grabbing his shoulders and attaching himself to Wash’s lips. Wash knows he’s ready, his hand grabbing hold of his throbbing cock lubing it up and lines himself up. 

Tuckers hold on his shoulders is tight as he starts to lower himself down onto him. Wash groans as he feels himself start to slip into him, the tight heat all around him intoxicating in the coldness. His hands hold Tuckers hips with a firm yet gentle grasp as he shivers in his hands. 

Tucker gazes at Wash underneath him, holding still and stable to not hurt him. He rests his forehead against his as he sinks breathing deep and heavy, inhaling the same air as Wash is. This close the freckles on his cheeks are like stars in the sky, his eyes closed and his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. He looks so vulnerable like this and Tucker tucks this sight into his memories, burns it across every inch of his soul. 

Wash shivers with the sensation of being buried deep in Tucker, the warmth of his skin all around him as they both just stay still for a moment drinking in the sensation. 

It’s Tucker that moves first as he rocks his hips slowly. Their moans mix together as they work to a steady rhythm. It’s slow and sensual, it’s roaming hands and shared soft moans and kisses. It’s a lazy Sunday, it’s a stolen kiss, it’s a tight hug in the darkness of night, it’s a dance in front of a crackling fire, it’s a familiarity and vulnerability soaked in love and he feels so full he’s sure he’s about to burst. 

Wash’s hand grabs Tuckers cock in his, his strokes equally lazy, slow but still strong enough to make him gasp. He looks into his eyes and sees his soul twinkle back at him. It’s something so beautiful he has to close his eyes, his brain too full of the sensations in his body. 

Tucker presses kisses on Wash’s jawline as he climbs closer and closer to the edge. Wash’s hand around him pump agonizingly slow so he grinds down harder, earning a low groan that seems to vibrate through his body. 

He comes with a soft gasp, his eyes rolling back and his grip tightening. He feels Wash continue his thrusts and before he knows it he feels him come with a shudder. 

He smiles as he tries to catch his breath as he looks down at Wash. His face is so relaxed and peaceful as he rests his head against the very pillows they had been lounging on. The fire crackles and the light it shines dances around the room and across their skins. He feels as light as a feather as he reaches down to grab his shirt and wipes them both clean before laying on top of Wash’s chest, pulling the blanket over them. 

Wash’s heartbeat is heavy and fast as he presses his ear against his chest. 

“That was…” Wash’s voice is soft as he wraps his arms around Tucker and places a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Mhmm.” Tucker agrees with a hum, pressing a kiss against his chest. 

“What did you use to clean?” 

“My shirt.”

“Aw man, I liked that shirt.”

The silence is heavy but comfortable as they steady their breaths. Wash’s skin against his is sweaty and the air around them is deliciously cold against their heated skin. 

“I didn’t know you could be so quiet.” Wash teases.

“Shut up.”

Wash laughs. Tucker suppresses a yawn as he looks at the fire. He feels so tired, and so warm and safe in Wash’s arms buried underneath the blankets.

“Love you.” Wash says and reaches over to turn his head so he can kiss him. Tucker kisses him back, reaching his hand up to cup his cheek.

“Love you too.” 

He sinks back down and Wash snuggles him closer with a content sigh. Tucker grabs the edge of the blanket and pulls it up so they’re both under it before nuzzling closer and closing his eyes feeling more loved than he had ever thought was possible. He doesn’t want to leave, he wants to stay here with Wash in their own cabin until the end of time. This little cabin had made him feel more at home than anything had in his life. 

As the wind howls outside with the force of the blizzard Tucker quietly wishes that it would never stop. He wants to stay here but even if they left he is sure that he’d be content and at peace whenever he’s with him. That thought makes him smile as he drifts off ready to face whatever tomorrow might bring. He dreams of a small child looking wondrously at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This story, no matter how short it actually is or how well written it might be, has been so terrifying to write and eventually publish. It's been a challenge to challenge myself to write a story without angst and to take that step away from something I saw to be a fundamental thing in this pairing has been utterly strange and scary. This story and the rapport between Tucker and Wash in this particular story is really far away from my own comfort zone and even though I didn't expect much of this story it's been forming foundations for me in terms of how I see these two dorks. So thank you for making this journey with me, it means the world to me. <3 
> 
> See you in the next one.


End file.
